Craftsmen, such as construction workers, carpenters, plumbers, electricians, or other contractors utilize a variety of electric tools (e.g., hand drills, reciprocating saws, flashlights, etc.) that operate using energy stored in rechargeable batteries. Such rechargeable batteries are often removable such that a first battery can be charged in a charger while a second battery is utilized by the craftsman. Chargers generally require a connection to an alternating current power source, such as a generator or a power grid, to function. As such, chargers are removed from the craftsman's tool bag and placed near connections to power sources, which can be remote from the area where the craftsman is working. Craftsmen move frequently while performing their work, both throughout different areas of a job site and between different job sites. Accordingly, batteries and chargers can be left behind when not returned to their tool bags prior to leaving the area, resulting in a loss of batteries and chargers.
Additionally, craftsmen utilize other electric tools (e.g., circular saws, air compressors, radios, etc.) that require a connection to an alternating current power source through an electrical outlet. These tools often have relatively short cords to facilitate transportation of the tools when the tools are not being operated. Accordingly, the electrical outlets available to the craftsman at a job site often cannot be reached solely with the cord of the tool. To facilitate connecting the tools to distant electrical outlets, craftsmen utilize extensions cords. Extension cords can be bulky, tangle easily, and require time to time and effort to unwind and rewind when moving between areas.